sephiroth/tifa.....The Story of Two
by maiseeyang
Summary: sephiroth can't die unless Cloud dies so........what do they do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer!!! I don't own these characters! I'm borrowing them!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Cloud watched the meteor vanish, he felt an uneasy feeling. It was as if someone was beside him, breathing hard. The thought came into his mind, of course, they had to see Aeris, but where would she be now....

" Cloud.... what do we do now?" asked Cid.

" I'm not sure.... I think we should go to Forgotten City. I want to see Aeris." said Cloud.

" Where shall I go next after this?" Tifa asked herself, "I guess Niblhem. That's my hometown...."

When they reached Forgotten City, they went to the pond where Aeris was. Cloud swam deep to get Aeris. When he finally got out, he was dripping wet. Aeris was in his arms. Tifa could barely look. She wanted to turn and run, but she knew that wouldn't stop her angriness at Cloud and Aeris. 

Tifa reached down and asked, "Is she alright Cloud?"

" I'm sure she's alright, but how do we resurrect her?" asked Cloud.

" I'm not sure, but I better go ask everybody else." Tifa said.

Tifa went and asked the whole group. Red 13 was the only one who gave an answer. He thinks that they should find the materia she always wears on her hair, and then put it in her mouth. They have to make sure she swallows it, and if she don't they won't be able to resurrect her. Tifa went and told Cloud every little thing that Red 13 had told her. They went to the place where Aeris died. They swam everywhere and looked everywhere, but they found nothing. 

" So, where do you think it'd be Tif?" asked Cloud.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer!!! I don't own these characters! I'm borrowing them!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Cloud watched the meteor vanish, he felt an uneasy feeling. It was as if someone was beside him, breathing hard. The thought came into his mind, of course, they had to see Aeris, but where would she be now....

" Cloud.... what do we do now?" asked Cid.

" I'm not sure.... I think we should go to Forgotten City. I want to see Aeris." said Cloud.

" Where shall I go next after this?" Tifa asked herself, "I guess Niblhem. That's my hometown...."

When they reached Forgotten City, they went to the pond where Aeris was. Cloud swam deep to get Aeris. When he finally got out, he was dripping wet. Aeris was in his arms. Tifa could barely look. She wanted to turn and run, but she knew that wouldn't stop her angriness at Cloud and Aeris. 

Tifa reached down and asked, "Is she alright Cloud?"

" I'm sure she's alright, but how do we resurrect her?" asked Cloud.

" I'm not sure, but I better go ask everybody else." Tifa said.

Tifa went and asked the whole group. Red 13 was the only one who gave an answer. He thinks that they should find the materia she always wears on her hair, and then put it in her mouth. They have to make sure she swallows it, and if she don't they won't be able to resurrect her. Tifa went and told Cloud every little thing that Red 13 had told her. They went to the place where Aeris died. They swam everywhere and looked everywhere, but they found nothing. 

"So, where do you think it would be Tifa?" Cloud asked her.

"I'm not sure myself, but try looking again." Tifa said.

So Cloud looked again. It took awhile for Cloud to come up. He was holding the materia in his hand. He quickly gave it to Aeris. He waited awhile for Aeris to wake up. Tifa, knowing she would cry, turned away. She didn't know it, but she was floating above ground. She became frightened.

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed.

"Tifa, how did you learn how to fly?" Cloud asked.

"Hahahahaha.......you think it's Tifa?" asked Sephiroth.

"How can that be? Cloud killed you, didn't he?" Tifa asked in a trembling voice.

"Of course not, he'll have to kill himself if he wants to kill me. Oh...and Tifa, I'm going to take you with me. Let us see if your hero would come to save you." said Sephiroth laughing.

"He took Tifa....Where would they be? Do I....have to kill myself if I want Sephiroth to die?" Cloud thought to himself. He looked at Aeris. Her beautiful laugh and her smile. He has to wake her first before they go on another journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do you want me?" Tifa asked Sephiroth.

"My dearest Tifa, you know why, to lure Cloud here. You need to be quiet sometime. I'm really tired from the battle we just had." Sephiroth said.

"That was like hours ago! Sephiroth, wake up! You're suppose to make sure I don't run away. Enemies don't sleep!" Tifa screamed.

"They do, now Tifa, you really need counseling. You never know when to quiet down, somehow." said Sephiroth.

"Well, you never learn how to give up ruling!" screamed Tifa.


End file.
